It All Started with a Dance
by imholynight
Summary: All endings have their beginnings. Everything started with a dance and in that one night, their destinies entwined. Prologue of A Solemn Vow to Take. Lucy X Laxus. LaxLu. LaLu


Lucy woke up to the blasting lights and a raucous summons of someone of familiarity. She sat up and rubbed off the drowse from her eyes. The call was from Mrs. Spetto, her stance chastising. What? Did she somehow do an erroneous act that somehow ignited their Housekeeper's fury? She was quite positive that she was to receive a silly jab of bouts pertaining to her…

"You woke up late again, young miss." And indeed, she was proven accurate, even if the thought has not been completely concluded. She released a breath of air. In the entirety of her sixteen years of living, each one of her waking moment was met by the sight of Mrs. Spetto's litany about her tardiness.

"Sorry." Lucy quipped, taking the sheets off of her and standing up, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Young miss, your father wishes to have an audience with you.." Again? Lucy expected as such. Mrs. Spetto approached the massive wardrobe beside the huge vanity and searched for a dress. It was one of the things that boggled Lucy to no end. Why on Earthland should she wear one too many cloths when she was simply to meet her father for only mere minutes? It's not that she was one to protest. Regardless the feverish temperature, she cannot refute the allure that these garments possessed.

'And these could probably sustain enough children for a month or so, when I market the lot.' She thought ruefully. In spite of the glamour, she just cannot perceive the point anymore. She could live without them. Then it dawned to her. Probably, today was one of those days that her father will marry her off to some well-off nobleman to secure the maintenance of the Heartfilia Railways and be wealthier until he could no longer know what he will do with all the jewels, blah, blah, blah. Lucy felt sick, her own father trying to sell her off. She felt laughing at herself and she felt like screaming. And she felt like crying. Was this some sort of Earthland's sick sort of jest to her? Was her life some sort of film?

What was that again? Oh, that's right. Once upon a long time ago, when Mama was still around, they would watch shows in a huge Movie Lacrima. There was this rich, young lady who fancied a destitute young man in a cruise ship. Lucy supposed it was romantic, falling in love in a ship. The boy passed away in the cold of the waters. Lucy remembered she cried in that part. In the end, they were reunited again when the rich lady grew an old woman and died in her sleep. Lucy both felt the relief and grief. Too many feelings in that one. But there was this one line in particular that she could always associate. Back then, she didn't mind it one bit, but now…oh, by Jove, she looked the part.

'It was the ship of dreams to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming.'

Lucy bit back a growl. Oh, bloody right. A lady never, ever, ever growl. A lady should be graceful, refined and elegant. Neither do they growl nor burp or scream. They smile in a small way and when they laugh, they put their fingers in their lips and giggle slightly. A lady should stand poised and sit straight. A lady always clasps her hands together. A lady bloody this. A lady bleeding that.

"Young miss?" Mrs. Spetto's face came to her sight, snapping her attention to the present.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Is this dress to your liking, young miss?" Lucy briefly glanced at the dress and nodded her head. What was the point anyway? She was going to be sold off no matter what she wore, be it rags or plastic bags.

"Come, the young miss should take a bath." Another maid ushered her to the bathroom. She sighed. She cannot see what was the point in resisting anyways? One way or another, even if she deny this time, her father will perpetually find some businessman, who coincidentally have a son of her age for her to wed and produce a son. Was some breeding animal now? The more this day passes on, the more fitting— or as commoners say, beautifying—she undergoes, the more she got fearful. What can she do now?

"Leave." She whispered. She believed she can bathe by herself. She's not an infant anymore! What, Father cannot trust his own daughter to take care of herself? No, halt, it was not a 'daughter', since the more appropriate and befitting term was a capital. She was a capital to propagate and expand the business. Jude does not wish for his capital to be a damaged good or his profit will diminish. It was simply Economics.

Oh, how she felt disgusted at herself. She soaked herself in the tub without so much as taking her clothing off and scrubbed herself until she saw her skin was red and felt it prickly. Probably this time, she can lessen the sensation of disgust. Perhaps with this, she can be pristine clean again. She stood up and turned the shower in its maximum, sat at the tiled floor and then she cried on her knees. Why? Why was everything so unfair? Mama left her. Papa doesn't care. And now she was to be sold off to some stranger. Perchance, was it all just a bad dream—a nightmare she will soon wake up from? She thought, not.

And she just sobbed herself to sleep.

"Oi, Laxus. What was the mission again?" It was Evergreen, his cosmetically-addicted team mate.

"Huh?!" Laxus took of his Sound Pod and looked behind him. She was huffing. Behind her were Freed and Bickslow, silent but breathing hard. They were probably tired of all the walking they did from the train station. Tch, it wasn't his fault anyways that they were always following him around like lost puny puppies.

"Master said none of the sort. There were no papers. It was probably a private matter, considering our client." The green-haired mage answered, stoic.

"Who?" Ever turned her head towards the rune caster. Would you look at that, Laxus inwardly groaned, they didn't even know who the client was. It was a good thing that this group has someone level-headed.

"Mr. Jude Heartfilia." He replied, dusting his clothes off of imaginary dust.

'I'll take that back.' The Thunder Mage resisted the urge to facepalm. This Freed Justine might be level-headed but his vanity level surpasses even that of Ever.

"Rich men and their need to impress." Bickslow came into life, tongue sticking out and cackling like a rabid dog.

"Rich men! Rich men!" The babies, as Bickslow would like to call them, repeated in a grating voice. Man, Laxus thought, he has a bunch of weirdos for team mates. Actually, they were not team mates but more like people working under him—and since it's a mouthful to repeat it to the people who asked on what was his relationship with them, he opted to use the term team mates.

"Then when are we going to be at that rich man's place and be served by maids and butlers?" Evergreen demanded.

"Gotta say though, this city's huge!" Bickslow laughed again.

"Uh, Bicklsow…" Freed whispered, coming closer to the taller man.

"What?" The Medieval sallet-wearing mage just looked at him in confusion.

"This is the place." Freed turned back, ignoring the gaping faces of the two and proceeded walking. "Come on. Mr. Heartfilia hates tardiness." Laxus stood there, staring at his retreating form. Damn that green-head's smart mouth.

"How did you know? Did Master told?" Ever quipped, probably regaining her ability to speak. She might have already recounted the things that she would order the servants here.

"Nope. Just time is money." And with that, they all steeled themselves for the sure tongue-lashing they will receive to this man who could probably own half of this continent.

"Young miss! Young miss!" There was this loud pounding of the door. Groggily, she stood up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. There was this pitter-patter sound and the sensation of cold needles upon her skin. Lucy bit back a gasp. She was still in the shower, fully clothed in her nightgown and body barely scrubbed with soap.

'Oh Shii…' Oh, Lucy briefly recalled that young ladies don't swear. "I'm almost done!" She called out; worried that she might be presumed dead by the people here. Oh, wait, maybe it was better that she pretend to have died in hypothermia. Maybe then, she would not be sold off to some random pervert. A bitter laugh almost escaped her lips. She reined it in. No, she will not allow herself to lose against her father.

If it's a lack of civility that her father wants, then it's a lack of civility he shall get. Now that her mind has taken a proper rest, everything to her was clear now. A prince, riding a white steed, will not rescue her from her distress. She will have save herself. She will not let her life be decided by someone else anymore. What she wanted isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon her.

'I'm not Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia anymore. I will join that guild, even if I lose a limb." She decided. Considering things, the probability that her father will talk to her about some arranged marriage was high. She could bet that he might even have employed mages to guard her safe journey to some bloody place and they might have already arrived here. Simply running away will not suffice. She has to do this with style and when the situation called for a fight, she would have to use the Keys her mother gave her.

She might not be a fully-realized mage yet, but she felt it when she first used one of the Golden Keys. She has neither experience nor the strength but by Jove, she will use all book knowledge she has just to escape this prison, one way or another.

She dismantled her already drenched garments and wrapped a towel in her bare body. Time to make appearances. First, she will exit this bathroom and act like a subdued lady, dismissing all of the maids. Once done, she will pack light. Her favorite pink suitcase would probably do the job; she will pack only the necessities she could fix inside: civilian clothing would have to be her top priority, one or two formal dress, toiletries, her letters to Mama and her mementos, the books Maya's Forest and whatever that she could think of. Second, she will go with whatever her father planned and once there, she will make her getaway.

'Mama, I'm doing it. I'll be a mage just like you were.' She smiled. She will be independent. The thought made her grin in excitement. Come to think of it, she only has two of the twelve Zodiac Keys: Aquarius and Cancer. 'I know, I will collect all twelve, Mama. I will venture the continent for a year to seek for them and then once a year have already passed, I will enlist to a guild and then search again with my new companions.' She resolved.

Lucy sighed in contentment. Perhaps, this was the final time she could step a foot in this place, the place where Mama's remaining memories lie. A tear rolled down her cheek. No, no matter how much it pained her, she will accomplish her dreams.

'I know, that if Mama is here, she would say the same.' She wiped the tears in her eyes. Just one last time, she will offer a song. A song she will dedicate to Mama and also Papa and, and…to all the people that have treated her with kindness in this place. Just a single piece to bid farewell.

It was official. He was lost in so many different ways.

Damn.

Laxus just excused himself to make his rounds throughout this palace—because he's a proud Fairy Tail mage and he better do a great job protecting this place or the guild will receive another negative beating, a big beating he may add since obviously the owner of this mansion was an influential person—when he found himself lost. He had already scoured each nook and cranny of this place and he could swear that every part, every hall was identical. The architect of this mansion was either a genius OCD or an idiot for not putting up signs. He tried smelling his way around but damn, even his advanced sense of smell was lost. He tried his hearing but he can't hear his team mates' wailing and only the thuds of feet, probably from the attendants of this household.

Why was he here anyway? Oh, right. It was assigned to him by Gramps, saying that he trusts him enough to complete this mission cleanly and absolutely no space for failures because the client this time was one of the most powerful men in this continent.

'I mean, there was Erza or…' He made a complete halt when he tried counting for other suitable candidates but couldn't find any. Oh, yeah, Fairy Tail was like that. There was no one else besides him who has a perfect track record of missions. Natsu and Happy were completely out of the context. They were the both the personification of a person without any sense of appropriation. Oh, hell, even the more mature Gray. Who would want a stripper in a place where royal bloods gather? And Erza might have earned her S-Class status young but even she has her moments. Those three, Laxus was glad that the thought of being team mates hadn't even crossed their minds…or recruit another member…Fairy Tail would be a fucking laughingstock if that were to happen. There were others too but…Mirajane lost her powers. Gildarts was now in his second year of one-hundred year quest. Cana has potential, he could admit that much but then again, who would invite a drunkard in place of decorum? Might as well pair her up with Gray. Drunkard and Stripper. And that weird Mystogan has gone MIA.

'As things stood now, I could even conquer Fairy Tail without batting an eyelash.' He thought. But that's purely hypothetical. He sighed again. Damn, he sighs too much these days. It was like he's getting old. Those ungrateful idiots, in the end, one way or another, one member will be bound to destroy something expensive or humiliate themselves. He sighed. Now, he would humiliate himself for being lost. It was all Gramps fault.

And that's when he heard it. A melody. One of which he can't forget. **_(A/N: I implore you to listen to this song on YT by Olaf Adamietz, when reading this part: Titanic Piano-My Heart Will Go On)_**

Gentle. It was a piano. The first few notes were slow and solemn like those of the songs in cathedral. It must have meant that this performance just started. And if there was a performance, there was a performer. An animal or monster certainly can't play a piano, so he therefore concluded that it must be a human, unless this place houses a ghost—and he highly doubts that. The tempo picked up. He followed the song. Maybe his ears would cooperate this time. He took the straight hall. The tone changed. There was this clarity. Laxus knew enough of songs to be able to associate melodies with words. It changed again. It has this distinct feeling of venture. There, finally, he managed to pinpoint the source. He took a left turn and found himself carried by the cadence as he passed rows of pristine white Doric columns. From the distance he could observe that the room was white and on left side was an arc window. The room was relatively small but farther in the center was a narrow, white, circular staircase with golden intricate railings. In the centermost part was a black piano played by a…he screeched to a halt by the door.

'I-it can't be.' His eyes locked onto her figure. He can't believe it. Was it truly her? Was this the day when he could finally meet her again? The one sitting by the instrument was a blonde and even though her back was onto him, he could swear she looked similar to the girl he met years ago. Could she be the girl who tried to save the person in the carriage? She was wearing an elaborate rose-colored dress. Her hair was done in a bun. It was then at that moment that light filtered by the window shone at the room. The gentle rays basked her the ethereal glow and the shadows aired her the glory of reverence.

Graceful.

He snapped himself from his stupor and listened. The song has depth to it and each key, it took new meanings. There was this sense of struggle, like she was trying to break free. The piece bore the meaning of the sadness of being caged and not finding a way to escape…the solemn start but amidst it all, she found the clarity and courage to not give in. She found a saving grace. This girl wants to venture the world. She wants to feel alive. He closed his eyes, feeling the following notes. Laxus decided that this was better than listening to his Sound Pod. Even though some notes were being repeated, this girl has the talent to make it speak volumes. She has taken the song into new heights. And that was when Laxus knew why the song felt so familiar.

This song was at the movie Evergreen begged them to watch. Titanic.

It was that movie that has him, Freed and Bickslow listen to the endless wailings, bawling and snifflings of their only female team mate. Maybe to some degree, he understood Evergreen's woes now. This girl must have related to the female protagonist, who was it again? Rose? And then the song ended in a simple note but to him, the feeling was something akin to the closing of curtains. The finale.

'Was this girl saying her resolve and saying goodbye?' Laxus mused.

He heard the screech of the wooden seat and he opened his eyes to see her standing, back still facing him. He felt like he should say something…something to this familiar stranger. He opened his mouth, only to gape. Quick, what can he say? "Amazing." That was the only word that he could say.

The girl must have been surprised, seeing as she obviously jumped from her place. Laxus took a step forward. The girl whose face he still didn't see poised to run towards the stairs.

"Wait." He raised his right hand, trying to grasp her shoulders but before he could reach her, she ran towards the stairs, leaving him alone in the white room. Damn. He didn't even have the chance to ask for her name or even hear her voice. That way he could ascertain that this girl and the girl he met years ago were one and the same. No, he decided, he will follow her. Not later, but now. He has already waited many years. This girl will not escape. He has longer legs and he could cover the same distance she ran in half a time but before he could make a grab at the railing…

"Laxus-sama, Mr. Heartfilia calls for us." And of course, there will always have to be someone to stop him from going. He turned his head. The way that his three subordinates raised their eyebrows in question gnawed at him. Tch. Annoying imbeciles. Just when he was about to solve the one thing that bugged him for years, this happened. What a bunch of bull. Muttering curses, he took off. Damn that girl for escaping him.

"Oi, Laxus!" Someone called to him. It was Bickslow. "What's wrong and why are you there?"

"What's wrong! What's wrong!" The babies repeated again.

Laxus sent the Sith Mage a glare that instantaneously shut him up. Obviously, he can't pummel his own team mate to death so…damn; he'll applaud and sing praises to whoever beat the annoying shit out of Bickslow.

"Enough sulking. We're here." Evergreen commanded. Bitch. She pushed open the intricate double door and entered a study room. Laxus took the time to glance around. To the left from the entrance, sitting in front of a column, is a very high, ornamental structure bearing a flowerpot. Built in the walls throughout the room is a series of identical bookshelves packed full of books, possessing arched tops adorned by simple motifs, and, on the other side of the room from the door is a massive, similarly decorated desk, and large armchair. The desk is located right in front of a pair of large windows, possessing double curtains with decorated top parts. The armchair turned and there was the man who was one of the wealthiest and most recognizable companies in the Kingdom of Fiore, Jude Heartfilia.

Jude was a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw. The man's hair is kept extremely neat and trim, and he was wearing a brown suit, probably an expensive tailored one.

Laxus observed him and he didn't like this person one bit. He has the aura of a shrewd and calculating man. The way he stood from his seat made him remember his own father. This man, Jude Heartfilia, is a ruthless and cold man. He eyed them with disdain as if to say that they were of the lowest class, barbarians. Condescending. For a person with a Heartfilia surname, this man seems to bear no heart at all.

'Manners, Laxus. Manners.' Laxus chided himself to be polite because this man could easily crush Fairy Tail with just a snap of his fingers.

"Please wait. My daughter is…" He started, smiling but then paused. Laxus found that it was faked. So, this was how businessmen handle things. "..being difficult."

"Excuse me, sire." A woman appeared by the door. She was a short, middle-aged woman with a square-shaped face. She has long, dark purple hair tied in a ponytail behind her head and black eyes. Her attire consisted of a long, green dress with pink-colored sleeves with golden edges, complete with larger cuffs, an apron tied around her waist, a small mantle covering her shoulders and simple shoes. On her head was a maid hat. She was probably a maid. Laxus mentally rolled his eyes at that statement.

"What is it, Mrs. Spetto." The Jude Heartfilia spoke in a stern voice that made the old woman jump from her place.

"Young Miss Lucy said that she will be waiting at the carriage. She also said the she already knew of the agenda today so there was no more any reason to attend the meeting." The maid spoke in panicked and worried tone. Mr. Heartfilia truly was a frightening man.

And what of this Miss Lucy ? Laxus grew irritated. He and his team mates travelled here just for her and she just stood them up? This was beyond the point of humiliation! To think that he and his team mates, who are all capable mages would stoop so low to this kind of job! This was insulting to their abilities! If he has a choice in this matter, he'll drag Little Miss Snooty Princess even if he has to grab her scalp. Or better yet, walk away from this place. Like father, like daughter. Who knew that a quote like that would exist? And here, Laxus thought that the son only took after the father and not the daughter. Bastard for a father and bitch for a daughter. Tch. Heartfilia Konzern really was composed of haughty people.

'Patience, Laxus. This is still a mission.' He reminded himself of that or he would have snapped and zap these people to fucking infinity.

"Very well." The businessman sighed. They turned their heads to him. "You are dismissed, Mrs. Spetto." And then he wiped his brow with a handkerchief. Laxus gritted his teeth. Damn these rich people for wasting his time. Jude squinted his eyes to them. And spoke in an insincere voice. "I'm sorry about my daughter. Anyways, back to business. I want the four of you to accompany my daughter to the Junelle Mansion. There will be a ball held there for the choosing of a bride. Make sure she doesn't escape. Don't worry. Your efforts will be rewarded…" He paused and sized the four of them from up to down. Laxus resisted the urge to punch this man's face. Was he looking down upon them? The nerve of this ma… "abundantly. Royal attire would be given to you. Dismissed."

"Pompous bastard." Ever said as they left the room.

'You got that right.' Laxus could feel that he and Evergreen would be great friends.

"Excuse me." Someone spoke to them. It was a maid and she was calling for them to come nearer. "Come to this room and change." She squeaked and entered the double doors.

They followed her inside and were rewarded by the sight of hundreds of expensive-looking clothes. Laxus heard someone heaved. It was probably Evergreen. He saw a blur of green that raced towards the dresses. Yeah, Evergreen alright. He sighed and walked towards the closet with coats hanging from it. Okay, time to play dress up.

They exited the front door after almost an hour—courtesy of Evergreen—of changing. They put their 'barbaric' clothes in their separate bags and brought it with them. He stared at the mask given to him by one of the maids. Yeah, it's a masquerade. There's no point in it if he doesn't have one. He looked at his teammates: Evergreen's wore a green ball gown; Freed's were a crimson coat, Bicklow indigo and his being black. Their masks matched their color palette.

They exited the front door and were rewarded by the sight of two carriages. They were gestured towards the second one. And no one was there. What the hell was with this arrangement? Laxus mentally screamed. He felt like ruffling his hair and throwing his arms in the air in frustration. He had this nagging suspicion that the one at the music room was none other than the Princess herself. Just when he thought that he will be able to share—and see the face of this so-called Miss Lucy Heartfilia—the carriage of the young miss, they were assigned to another coachman. What, are they too dirty or rich enough to breathe the same air as this woman? He gritted his teeth. Bastard.

It was after a while that he was able to calm himself down using his keep-calm-and-you'll-see-her-later mantra. He was sitting beside the coachman, with the other three inside. It was too crowded there and he doesn't want to share their sweat—and this coat doesn't do any help at all—and be a smelly mess later. Their carriage was following the one that housed the lady. They were now travelling towards a river. There should be a bridge over there.

They finally came out of the foliage. And lookie here, there were about fifty bandits that surrounded them. Great, now he'll be sweaty when this was over. But, this could be the chance he was waiting for. If these bandits attacked the lady's coach, then she will have to get out. He'll finally see her face now. And he's really pissed right now, he could use some breather. He grinned.

And off went the first coach. It headed towards the bridge as some of the bandits hoarded it.

"Freed, Ever, Bicklow!" He called as the door blasted open. "Freed, take the right, Ever left and Bicklow at the back. I'll follow the princess." He barked orders as they ran towards their position but before her could reach the still running coach, the bandits lunged at him. Damn.

"Guidare-san, what is happening?" Lucy cried as she almost slammed at the door. Her suitcase jumped into the air, she stood up and caught it just before it hit the seat. She settled it at the floor, under the seat.

"We are being attacked, Young Miss." The coachman hollered. She glanced at the window and saw that they were dangerously running on the bridge with masked men tailing after them. One jumped and aimed towards her but he crashed at the glass before he could reach her.

"Guidare-san, bring us across the bridge. We have to halt." She ordered. They first have to be settled on safer grounds before they could launch a counterattack. Yes, she will fight. What would her father say when he heard her just now? He'll mostly reprimand her for even speaking the word as it was akin to blasphemy. There was no way she will allow herself to be taken away, now when she could almost taste her freedom. It was imperative for her to fight. The carriage lurched forward and made an abrupt stop. She was almost thrown towards the other side but fortunately, she was able to hold at the door's handle. She pulled it open and ran towards her coachman, to check if he was injured in any way.

"Are you alright, Guidare-san?" She asked without taking her eyes off their assailants. She tried to feel the keys in her thighs. Oh, gosh… she was sure she put them…in her suitcase! She ground her teeth as she counted the men who were ganging up on them. Ten. Thankfully, no one was humongous. She grasped the whip that the coachman used for the horses. She had equestrian lessons since she the age of eight. She can use that knowledge now. She cracked the whip to threathen them to back away.

Two men simultaneously lunged at her, their knives on point. Lucy took a step back and flung her whip towards them, hitting one in the cheeks and the other square on the face. She heard a bang. She scrunched her eyes, thinking that it hit her, but it did not. A bullet just missed her. She put a stance, brought her whip downwards and whizzed the cracker at the gunman's hand. The impact caused the man to lose hold of the weapon as he caressed the sore spot with his other hand. He glared at her with malice but he probably realized that he wasn't holding his gun. He looked around and found it at his foot. Lucy took the chance and sent the whip towards its handle, coiling it. She pulled it to her hand and tossed it towards the coachman. She might have done some great things but the men were still far from fainting. The three people she just hit had already recovered. They were rapidly closing in. Quick, Lucy, she told herself. She can't reach her Keys now as the path was blocked. And this ball gown does not even provide mobility. Seriously, this was why nobles were so easy to kidnap. They can't run with these bundles.

A crackle of electricity roared throughout the whole clearing. She trailed her eyes towards the source of that sound. One of the mages must be using Thunder Magic. Her knees almost buckled, not because of hopelessness but how the Magical Pressure felt. That mage was probably an S-Class. Bloody, Papa thought it all out. How on Earthland can she escape a high-tier wizard? She shook her head. This was not the time to think of such things. She must first overcome her present challenge.

She observed how the lightning sliced through the air and sent stray tendrils around the area, including the river. The river! That's it. If she could somehow lead the bandits towards the water, she will be able to defeat them all at once. Well, there's a possibility that she might get electrocuted but she has her whip. She could use it to escape.

She made a mad dash towards the river. And just as she predicted, they followed her. She waded through the waters, up in the middle, drenching them up until waists. She heard some snicker shared between her assailants. She can't let them know that she was just baiting them. She has to make it like it was just a mere escape.

One of them attacked. He was obviously thin despite the baggy clothes. Lucky. She dodged a sword that was supposed to cut her open; it sent splashes of water across the area and her top. She coiled the whip in the man's neck and sent him barreling towards the others, tackling them along and soaking all of their bodies.

"Give it up, girlie." One spoke as all of them stood up. He laughed maniacally.

"Never." She spoke, trying to hide her growing fear. She has to stall or everything would have been for naught. Where was that lightning strike when you needed it the most?

"You are outnumbered." Another snickered. Lucy gasped as everyone has already encircled her. How did that happen?

"You are obviously rich. Be a good girl and come with us." The other teased.

"We'll use you as a bargaining chip." The other grinned.

That again. She was now still being referred to as something with a price again. She almost attacked that person when she heard something ominous, in a way that it echoed throughout the whole area while it sent shivers down her spine and made her hair stand on end.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of lightning descended from the sky and hit something beside the bridge. She looked for any space that she could escape through but no. Their arms were raised as if to catch her when she dared to take a route. That's right, up. She hurled the whip towards the railing of the bridge and pulled herself up, dodging the stray lightning that came from the cliff. She heard the crackle of the energy and agonized screams of her opponents. She sighed in victory as she used the whip and swung towards the dry land.

"Are you alright, Young Miss?" The panicked voice of Guidare greeted her. He was crying "A thousand apologies, M'lady!"

"It's alright." She patted the shoulder of her driver.

"Oh no, your clothes are drenched!" He cried. She was about to say that it was nothing but he cut her short. "There's a spare dress inside the coach. You can also change there." He hurriedly ran towards the carriage, opening it for her. Again, bloody, Papa thought it all out.

"That's about it." Freed said to Laxus.

"Yeah." Laxus can't believe it. He still didn't see her face. With all the commotion they've faced, she didn't even run towards him. True, he was supposed to be there with her, protecting her— and looking at her face—but what the hell was up with that woman?! Come on, if he wasn't able to be with her, she was bound to run like a little lady, scared out of her wits. It was all these stupid weaklings' fault for taking his view of her. He was intent on his quest in seeing her face when these idiots blocked him. Now, the princess was back in her coach, probably drinking tea. And they were to continue their travel.

Was the world that against him seeing her face?

Damn.

And it was night when they have arrived at the gates.

It was high and the black metals were bent in intricate swirling fashion. Both sides were fastened on gigantic concrete walls. On the right top sided was a watch post. Laxus sat up from beside the coachman. Man, it was cold, he mused as he fixed his furry coat. His eyes trailed towards the carriage before them, the coach that housed The Oh-So-Graceful Miss Lucy. Hours were spent travelling and he hasn't seen her face.

The gate opened after the guards checked the coach. The guard then proceeded to them. Yeah, like they'll steal from this place. They'd first get lost in this before they could even find the restroom; what more of the treasure. Their carriage followed after a so-called thorough inspection.

If the Heartfilia Konzern owned the half of this continent, then Junelle Corporation probably owned the other half.

The coachman maneuvered in the paved concrete road. This was probably the garden, seeing as beyond the brick roads, were all the greenery. Beneath the dim light of the moon, he could still register the rose bushes and the tall and thick foliage. There was light in his peripheral vision and he could hear the distinct classical sounds of an orchestra. They were almost there. Before them, in the center of this foliage was a fountain. He ignored it.

Damn these clothes. Who the hell wear these kinds of clothes?! They were for the wimpy. Laxus swore that if someone made a mistake of removing his fur coat, he'll blast him. And to think he has to wear a mask! What, was his scar too hideous? Don't rich men don't want to see an imperfection? The coach passed the fountain. They made a right turn and passed the front of the tall Greek-looking building where the carriages stopped and the men in black suits opened the door to let the guests exit their transportation and enter the building while being greeted.

'Time to see your face, princess.' He smirked. Finally, he'll be able to see the girl behind the mask. And he'll finally put an end to this search for the girl in the bunny suit. The door opened, he leaned in excitement. A small hand appeared as the door was pushed open, surprising the man who was supposed to open it. Ah, an independent girl, Laxus chuckled. She finally appeared, not taking the man's hand and just letting herself out, her back to him. Feisty. Laxus almost laughed. He guessed he was wrong. She was different from her father but a bitch nonetheless. It was her, the girl in the music room, he observed, even though she wore a completely different attire; while she wore a rose gown back at their castle, she wore an ivory dress now. She turned her head towards the stairs towards the door and she was already wearing a mask.

"Fuck!" He gritted his teeth. What the hell was she? Was she some kind of mind-reader, blocking his every attempts. He took off from his seat and he was followed by the sounds of his team mates' whines. Fuck off. He'll just do his job and then get out of this place. Entering the guestroom, they were met by curious eyes and the sound of murmurs.

"Is she not the Heartfilia Princess?" He heard someone whispered on the right.

"How uncouth!" A woman gasped, probably in reply to the one who just asked. "Bringing barbarians in this kind of place, she must be out of her mind."

"Bringing some filth…" Laxus heard a breath hitched from behind him. It was probably Evergreen and her need to wipe the floor with this arrogant aristocrats.

"I heard that this event was only just for formality." Someone whispered on their left; it got his attention. "…and that the Duke Junelle is to pick the heiress for the expansion of the Heartfilia Railways."

"How scandalous! Using the Duke Sawarr for such heinous purposes." This one was louder. The old hag must have purposefully done it so as to humiliate the Princess.

Laxus gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. He stared at the girl in front of him, trying to observe if she was in some way offended. True, she was wearing a mask but her jaw was set and her lips quivered. He glanced at her hands; they were clenched but she was looking ahead, her head held high. She resumed her walk, passing by the gossipers.

They entered the room, with him following the heiress. He sent a glare towards the man who tried to take his fur coat off. Princess left them to join some of her snotty friends. What a fake. She giggled with them but her body language spoke otherwise. Obviously, she doesn't even enjoy a sliver of their presence, if anything else, she was irritated and just doing it for the sake of appearances.

The ballroom shone gold. Adorning the left and right sides of the large expanse of the tiled floor were several high Doric columns, with paintings of angels in between the gaps. The windows were transparent large arcs with intricate golden designs. It extended to the high ceiling, where in the center was the gigantic chandelier made of crystalline materials. On all sides were several doors. In the further part of the room, the large glasses of windows opened to the balcony. The whole place reflected the light and illuminated the dark surroundings outside.

Laxus made a beeline towards the balcony where he won't be crowded by condescending power-hungry aristocrats or high-pitched giggly whores called noblewomen.

"You should partner with her." Ever supplied, her lilting tone irritated him. His eyes trailed towards the girl in the center. She was still wearing that stupid white mask. And she was alone. She probably can't take the annoyance provided by those girls with fake boobs, anymore.

"And why's that?" Laxus grunted. "Freed could do it. He's obviously cut to be in these kinds of stupidities."

"For mission purposes. We might never know, princess could be planning something." Ever goaded.

"Like what, escaping?" Laxus scoffed. The very fact that this pompous princess could do something on her own somewhat amuses him.

"Unless you want to put a dent on your perfect record…" Bickslow started but Laxus sent him a glare. The Sith Mage merely shrugged his shoulders, hesitating that he might incite the anger of this hormonal, twenty-two year old Thunder Mage.

Laxus walked off, putting his mask on and giving his furry coat to Freed, his trusted sidekick. No matter how much he wanted to beat the shit out of this Bickslow, he was right in a way. There was no way that he will let some daddy's little girl mess his record of missions.

Huffing, he pulled her left hand and placed it in his shoulder. He took her right hand in his and placed it in his left. He rested his right hand in her hip. In this stance, he replaced the man that was supposed to dance with her in the shifting of partners in the circle they made. The man was retorting something but Laxus ignored his protests. The song changed. Gah, what was that? The singer was wailing like the 'woe is me.' It's sickly sweet.

 ** _(A/N: I suggest you to listen to this song on YT by Rhia Ellis, when reading this part: Romeo & Juliet-I'm Kissing You)_**

"The prisoner shall escape, was she not?" Laxus did a double take. So, this was how her voice sounds like. This was the first time that he heard her but now, he wanted to see the face behind that mask. He was surprised that it didn't even sound like the grating-ish, screeching-ish type those trying-hard girls spoke like. Princess here actually had a subtle low in her voice. She spoke with utter sophistication, expected from someone with the blood of an aristocrat, but none of the disgust common to the other nobles. It was polite, humble yet inquisitive. And he could hand it to her; she actually has a brain inside that lump of blonde hair. Who knew she could figure out his motives?

 _Pride can stand a thousand trials_  
 _The strong will never fall_

"You're right, your highness." He gave a triumphant smile. No matter how smartass this girlie could be, she could never best him in all department. He was well-trained in physical prowess, therefore he has much more stamina, and strength and speed than her little body have. He has a larger Magical reserves, so if she wanted a Magic fight, he'll gladly deliver her defeat in a silver platter, even.

Come to think of it, this girl has Magical Presence. It might be weak of faint…wait, Laxus focused. No, this girl's Magic container was…sealed? What the…he almost cursed. Alarm blared in his system. His eyes widened. What the hell was wrong with this family? A rich household full of people full of themselves. It irked him to know that Jude Heartfilia's cruelty knows no bounds, a father who will go to great lengths just for money. He sealed his own daughter's latent ability. He's a man who would rather sell off his own flesh and blood off to some random stranger instead of letting her be. Heartfilia Konzern was twisted in all sense of the word.

And somehow, Jude made him remember Ivan Dreyar; both men who basked in joy at seeing their children getting hurt. They were people who made a habit of tormenting their own flesh and blood. Selfish. Power-hungry bastards. They derive sick pleasure at other people's misery just to satisfy their own needs. He stared at his partner. Miss Lucy was just like him, though they have different circumstances. Ivan gave him power. He transplanted Lacrima in his own son's frail body to make him stronger. Jude weakens his daughter by sealing her Magic. Though they different situations, the similarities between them was as clear as day. Both of them suffered from their own fathers.

But watching stars without you my soul cried  
Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oh, oh, the aching

"Mr. Mage, you seem awfully spaced out, enough to warrant me to desert you." She whispered, inching closer to the side of his face. Laxus snapped back to reality. This girl…this girl…has so much sass in her body that it's annoying. But that very fact proved that she's fighting. She doesn't want to be in her father's shadow anymore. Just like him.

And for some reason, without actually knowing it, Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias earned his respect.

She was smiling and even though he can't see her eyes, he knew that her eyes were twinkling in mirth. When he was about to reply, she arched her body downwards, pulling him along. He quickly put his arm around her back, closing the distance between them. Her neck was on his face. He could see the graceful contours of her shoulder blades and the elegant arch of her bosom. Her sweet fragrance wafted in his system. He braved a glance at her. Up close, this squirt really resembled her; the fine tendrils of hair and even the plump lips. He briefly wondered if he would feel the same elation if he kiss her now.

Somehow, this pose seems delectably erotic.

 _'Cause, I'm kissing you oh_  
 _I'm kissing you oh_

"Oh, am I?" He breathed down her neck, earning him a shudder. Laxus felt a surge of male pride. He smirked as they resumed their positions. He heard the shifts of footsteps. It was probably the time to change partners. Not yet. He guided them from their positions to the centermost part of room. He was masked. No one could probably recognize him dance in this silly place. His partner silently obeyed. She was probably still dazzled by him; after all, no woman was born strong enough to resist him.

"Indeed, yes." She challenged, brushing her fingers in his chest. Laxus immediately stiffened. She let out a small melodic laugh. She enjoys toying with him. He knew he should be angry, livid even, but for some odd reason, he wasn't. He was enjoying this too. He was probably wrong. Princess might just be the person born to resist his charm. And that challenged him.

'Sadly, she was to be married off to some pervert.' A voice, vaguely reminiscent to those of Freed whispered in his mind. That itself annoyed him. Who was that scoundrel anyway, to crush this woman's light?! That Junelle something doesn't have the right to just steal this woman's dreams. Miss Lucy was a smart woman. She was independent. She has the innate goodness that rich families don't possess. She was humble. She treated everyone with equality; even a mage like him who was supposed to send her off to her pesky husband-to-be. She has both inner and outer beauty. Her husband should be a person who deserves her. She deserves a man that would lay down his life to protect her. She doesn't deserve this kind of life. Sure, she's the heiress of all the riches of half the continent, the life of glamour and social upstanding but…but…it all comes down to a price—even she was given a price—her freedom, her soul, her life…her body.

Her body…

Miss Lucy will pay everything with her body…

Then everything dawned into him. The song she played in the music room. The guarded expressions. The way she forced herself to talk to those bimbos. The way she stood his father in the meeting.

She's rebelling.

She's a bird in cage. She longed for freedom.

It enraged him. The nerve! How dare everyone do this to her! It wasn't fair. No one deserves to be treated like an object or like a capital to some business. Screw his perfect record. This girl should escape for her own sake. No, he hasn't fallen in love with her. He's not a shoujo character, that Evergreen likes to read, that fall in love in the flip of a freaking page. He can just relate to her. And he can't fall in love with her because Miss Lucy, no matter how much she resembled the girl in the bunny suit, wasn't her.

Bunny Girl was a confident woman, full of life and not a silent girl. She was bold and daring, not reserved. Miss Lucy Heartfilia, if she was the girl in the bunny suit, should be able to remember him, but no…she doesn't even show any hint of recognition.

And he can't fall in love with a different person.

 _Touch me deep, pure and true gift to me forever_  
 _'Cause, I'm kissing you_  
 _Oh, I'm kissing you, oh_

He twirled her. She was directly in front of him, both of them staring at each other. Time seemed to have stopped. Their hands were interlocked with each other. In the background, Laxus could vaguely see the muted applause of the audience. No matter how stupid it sounded, it felt like they were the only people in the room.

Miss Lucy spun back towards him, resuming their stance. Goodbye. This will be the first and the last. The first he will fail a mission and the last time it will happen. This was a vow. A solemn vow. He leaned down, pretending to kiss her—since the audience must have been waiting for that encore—and whispered. "Go."

Miss Lucy stilled for a moment, probably taken aback by how on Earthland was she being helped by the person supposed to detain her, then in a second, she nodded her head. She reclaimed herself from his grasp. He felt hollow and empty. She stared at him for a second, mouthing her thanks and curtsied. She walked silently towards the exit, leaving him in the center of the crowd as her skirt billowed in the wind.

 _Where are you now?_  
 _Where are you now?_

"I trust your motives but why did you let her go?" It was Freed. He was beside him, staring at the retreating figure of the woman who made this powerful man's knee go weak.

"You know, that would put a dent on your record. Or worse, Mr. Heartfilia would have a fit to know that his only daughter escaped three A-Classes and one S-Class mages. He might attack the guild using his money or Phantom Lord." Bickslow teased. Thankfully, he didn't bring his babies or they'd all be rubble this instant.

"Laxus, that girl…" Ever started.

 _Cause, I'm kissing you_  
 _I'm kissing you, oh_

"We'll meet again, Blondie."

Lucy paused by the door of the ball room. She graced another look back towards the man being approached by three other people on the far side. She smiled with all of the gratitude she could ever offer as a lone drop of tear slid down her cheek. Even if they were strangers, even if they didn't even knew each others' names and even if her father will lash at them, they let her go.

"Thank you." She whispered in the wind as she ran towards the grand doors of the Junelle Estate, to her freedom.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the sixth chapter for A Solemn Vow To Mate. I guess I just put too much effort in writing this that I felt the need to separate it from the A Solemn Vow series. By the way, there's a Halloween event in LaxusXLucy group in deviantart. For those who are interested, please do have a look. Thanks! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership to all the media used in the making of this story.**


End file.
